


Holiday Decorations

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #564: Snapean Holiday Decorations.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Holiday Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #564: Snapean Holiday Decorations.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Holiday Decorations

~

“What are you and Snape doing for the holidays?” 

Harry shrugged, sipping his tea. “Not much. Things will probably be pretty quiet. After all, neither of us have great childhood memories of Christmas.” 

Ron nodded. “Well, if you’re interested, you can join us for dinner.” He grinned. “Hermione went all out on the decorating this year.” 

“Did she?” Harry smiled wistfully. “I wouldn’t mind decorating, but I’m not sure Severus is up for it.” 

Neither one saw Severus, who was at the door. Pursing his lips, he moved out of earshot. Harry wanted decorations? He smirked. He could do that. 

~

Later, Severus emerged from his study, joining Harry. “Good visit?” 

“Not bad.” Harry patted the sofa.

Severus settled beside him. 

“Ron’s planning to invite us for dinner during the holidays,” Harry said.

Severus hummed. “And you wish to go?” 

“Yes.” Harry smiled. “ _And_ I’d like you come come with me.” 

Severus laughed. “You’re beginning to think like a Slytherin, although I hadn’t planned to send you alone.” 

“You’ll go?” Harry beamed. “Ron’s pretty excited to show off Hermione’s holiday decorations.” 

“Perhaps _we_ should decorate,” said Severus.

Harry blinked. “You want to decorate?”

“Why not?” Severus smirked. “It should be...entertaining.” 

~

The evening of the dinner party, Severus was in a good mood, and while they were eating he was scanning, noting Hermione’s decorations. 

Before leaving, he invited Ron and Hermione to attend a holiday dinner with him and Harry, shocking everyone. When they arrived home, Harry eyed him suspiciously. “What are you plotting?” 

Severus smirked. “I’ve no idea what you mean.” 

“I know that look,” said Harry. “You’re planning something sneaky.” 

Drawing Harry close, Severus nuzzled his neck. “You enjoy when I’m sneaky.” 

“And now you’re trying to distract me!” 

“You object?” Severus purred, kissing him. 

Harry moaned. “You’re impossible.” 

~

The day of their dinner party, Severus ejected Harry, claiming he wanted to surprise him, too. Harry simply laughed. “The fact that you’re doing this at all is a surprise, actually.” 

Later that evening, when he let Harry, Ron and Hermione into their transformed home, everyone was gobsmacked. 

“Bloody hell,” whispered Ron. “This is--” 

“Incredible.” Hermione was gaping. 

Harry blinked at Severus. “How--?” 

Severus hummed. “I was motivated.” 

The cottage looked like it had been decorated by a professional. There were winter vignettes everywhere, and even a miniature Hogwarts Express running through the living room. 

“So,” said Severus smugly. “Dinner?” 

~

Dinner was superbly prepared beef tenderloin, with chocolate soufflé for afters, and as they retired to the decorated living room, Harry shook his head. “I’d no idea you had this in you, Severus.” 

Severus smirked. “I can’t take all the credit. Ms Granger’s decorations were inspiring.” 

Hermione smiled. “And this is inspiring me! For example, Severus, how did you get those fairy lights to sway like that--?”

As they compared notes, Ron took Harry aside. “We may heave created a monster. This could become a competition.” 

Harry grinned. “One we’ll win every time.” 

Ron’s eyes narrowed. “Oh, it’s on now!” 

~

As they prepared for bed, Harry said, “I can’t believe you decorated the house.” 

“Why not?” 

“You’re just not the decorating type.” Harry laughed. “Although I could see you draping everything in black.” 

“I considered that.” 

“Really?” Harry grinned. “Well, it’s too late now. Ron’s determined to have a decorating contest between us and them next year.” 

“Indeed?” Severus smirked. “I shouldn’t worry. We’ll do just fine. I’ve perfected my technique.” 

“Oh, no doubt.” Pulling Severus towards the bed, Harry whispered, “Now, care to show me some of your...techniques in bed?” 

“Most definitely,” Severus purred, putting out the lights. 

~


End file.
